From Other Universes
by renzie17
Summary: For SasuSaku Month 2013! If they lived in another world, they could be together without problems. An anthology both AU, canon-ish and post-canonof 31 oneshots and drabbles.
1. Skating Sentimental

**SasuSaku Month Day1: Holding Hands**

**Title: Skating Sentimental**

**Summary:** The Skating Rink is a very important place for Sakura.

**Rating: K**

**Note:** this is and AU oneshot. Publishing this before it's too late and day1 officially ends all over the world lolol! :b

* * *

Soft white clumps of snow dusted the frozen surface of the skating rink of downtown Konoha. It was only open during winter season and citizens of all ages loved coming to that place.

Sakura Haruno held hands with Sasuke Uchiha as they glided across the rink. They came there every year since two years ago when Sakura insisted they should.

To her it held a sentimental value nor even diamonds could buy.

It was her first time ice skating and Sakura had no idea how she was to even balance herself on the 'freaking skate-shoes' as she liked to call them. They were impossible! And figure skaters made it look so damn easy.

Naruto Uzumaki invited her along with their group of friends to hang out and once Ino Yamanaka saw the skating rink, she insisted everyone should try it.

Easy for her to say. Sakura's best friend was an amazing figure skater.

Sakura slipped on the ice before she could stand up.

"Aaargh!" She grumbled.

"Haha! Sakura can't skate!" Naruto teased, pointing and laughing at her.

"Just wait until I do, Uzumaki! I swear I will make this ice break just so you can drown in it!"

Sakura hated skating.

She tried to pull herself up, but stupid gravity just had to be a bitch and bring her down. The ice wasn't helping her cause either.

She exhaled and decided to just sit down on the cold ice, not caring about how numb her butt was gonna get when she actually got out of there.

Suddenly, a tall shadow covered her and she looked up to see her very tall, very dark and very handsome boyfriend standing in front of her with his arms crossed, an amused smirk gracing his lips.

"So you just give up?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. I'd walk barefoot from the middle of the rink if I had to just to get this over with."

Sasuke shook his head. She wouldn't give up on difficult calculus problems, but she gives up on this. He took both her hands to help her up.

"Thanks."

And pushed her right back down.

"Yes. Thank you very much. What the hell, Sasuke?!"

"You have to learn to get up by yourself."

So, reluctantly, she tried. And she succeeded after falling eight times.

As she stood (finally!), Sasuke parted her legs with his feet and made her stand up straight.

"I want you to march."

"What?"

"That's how you learn." Sasuke looked at her with an ecasperated expression and Sakura looked at him uneasily, "I'll stay beside you," he added monotonously, but that was all the assurance she needed for her falling problem. She started marching, her shoes not rising too far from the ground.

Soon enough she could do it, smiling like a child who was given candy after being scolded. And as soon as she could, Sasuke said, "Now I want you to glide across the ice."

"What?"

Sasuke made his shoes slide outwards, curving only slightly so he wouldn't glide too far.

And Sakura, on her first try, slipped once again. Sitting on the floor, she grumbled in frustration. She hated this! She hated skating! She hated Sasuke for even making her try!

But before she could cry, a hand shot into her vision, open and willing to help her up.

So she got up and before she could let go the hand grasped hers tightly. She looked up at Sasuke, a blush evident on his face and looking away from her. He looked like a child and she almost laughed.

Sasuke didn't openly show his affection in public. Nor did he like to. They never held hands outside for everyone to see as much as Sakura wanted to.

Well, Sakura might have not even consider that as hand-holding. Sasuke was just assisting her! But it was a start for the socially and romantically awkward block of ice Sasuke was.

A development of sorts for since that day he wasn't reluctant to hold her hand again.

-owari-


	2. From the Bottom of My Hypothalamus!

**SasuSaku Month Day 2: Lessons Learned**

**Title: From the Bottom of My Hypothalamus**

**Summary:** Sasuke hates Biology. Sakura loves it and offered him lessons after getting the lowest score in class (well, next to Naruto).

**Rating:** T

**Note:** I take these prompts either literally, figuratively, metaphorically, or however I want. Heehees. This is an AU oneshot. I hope everyone had a nice day 2! :)

* * *

Sasuke hated Biology. He hated the subtopics, the topics, the subject and the creepy-ass teacher with long black hair and pale skin. So he brought it upon himself to slack off during the subject for a week.

But karma also came in bad and not just good so he got the lowest score in the quiz Orochimaru gave his class. Well, second to Naruto, he was lowest.

And it sucked.

Sasuke Uchiha was obssesive compulsive although he may not seem like it. He hated it when his grades weren't straight. If they were going to be A's or B's, they should _all_ be A's or B's. And if they were going to be F's, then they should all freaking be F's.

Thankfully, their Biology teacher liked him and gave him (and Naruto) a chance to take another quiz, but completely different from the previous one.

The two best friends were supposed to study for it together when the dobe bailed on him to ask help from his lavender-eyed girlfriend. Not that he couldn't study by himself, but Naruto made him wait without telling Sasuke he asked help from Hinata. He waited for an hour and this pissed the Uchiha off. Apart from what his grades looked like, he hated getting out of the schedule he set for himself.

Grumbling loudly in his car, he parked in front of Konoha Public Library to study by himself after an hour of waiting for his idiot best friend, wondering how he even put up with such a dunderhead.

He was way off schedule so he rushed to the science section, grabbed a couple of books on their class's current topic (the Nervous System) and slumped on one of the chairs by the long tables. He peacefully started reading and taking notes.

Suddenly, Sasuke didn't know why, but he started feeling uneasy. Almost as if someone was… watching him…

He jumped in shock as he looked up to the pink haired girl whose stare he felt.

"Sakura," he said, disgruntled, "What the hell?"

"You want some help with that?" She offered.

Sakura had been Sasuke's friend since they were kids and he had to admit, he admired her passion for the things she was into.

Such as Biology. Sasuke knew for a fact that she was going to take that track, already being mentored by Dr. Tsunade herself. And Sakura never sounded boastful about her skill. Her love for the subject, biodiversity and people just radiated from her like the sun and you wouldn't even feel like she's a know-it-all.

And this just annoyed Sasuke. It annoyed him how she never seemed to get on his bad side.

Anyway, Sakura smiled at him and once again asked if he wanted some help with his Biology. Sasuke thought for a moment and exhaled after remembering what his teacher in his extra Business Administratiob subject tells the class every single meeting: textbooks and powerpoints are can never substitute face-to-face learning. He mentally hit himself before nodding slowly at his friend.

When Sakura started talking about the Brain and Spinal Cord, their parts and uses, Sasuke remembered why he didn't consider asking for her help on the subject; she tended to babble semi-arbitrary, but surprisingly helpful information about what she was teaching.

She gave ridiculously helpful memory words such as 'para_normal_' to help remember the Parasympathetic Nervous System or 'Cranes' for the Cranial area of the body. Or kung-fu for the _Medulla oblongata_.

But what truly deserved a face-desk was the Brain's Hypothalamus.

"This," she pointed to the picture on one of Sasuke's textbooks, "Is the _Hypothalamus_! But you already knew that." She looked at him expectantly. However, Sasuke's face remained blank and clueless.

"You don't know what the Hypothalamus _is_?" Sakura said, "But everyone should know what it is!"

"Well, I don't. Sorry," Sasuke snapped, his patience dwindling.

"Oh, hush, Sasuke. This is what I'm here for!" Sasuke glared at her, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. "You see, the Hypothalamus is the part of the brain that regulates the body's hormones."

Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Hormones such a insulin, glucagon, estrogen, testosterone, and such."

She was smiling a smile that was clean of malice and at once Sasuke felt guilty of thinking about anything.

"It also gives us emotions." At that she laughed. The corners of Sasuke's mouth couldn't help but tilt upward in amusement. He could tell she was enjoying herself.

When she finished laughing, the expression on her face turned nostalgic as she said quietly, "Remember when we were fourteen and I was convinced I loved you and came telling you I loved you from the bottom of my heart in the middle of the hallway?"

_How could I forget,_ Sasuke thought. He was moving to another country for a year to get a visa and Sakura, young and naïve, thought he'd never come back. They didn't speak to each other for two years after the incident.

"The heart doesn't even feel emotion! It just pumps blood and minds its own business!" She shook her head. " I should have told you I loved you from the bottom of my Hypothalamus!"

Sasuke could have face-desked if he didn't care how loudly it would sound. He could have laughed if he didn't care about what she thought of him.

_Wait…what? What did I just think?_ Sasuke almost hit himself. Why does he care what she thinks of him. It's not like he likes her… right?

.  
It was around seven in the evening when they finished, Sasuke's head filled with useless information that might even help him pass the quiz.

Streetlights lit up the evening, Sakura an arm's distance from Sasuke as they walked in the middle of the road. Konoha was peaceful at night with cool breeze freshening tired workers going back to their homes.

That was when Sakura said, "I still like you, you know?"

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, if you could call that a reply, eyes widening only a fraction.

"I still like you."

They were silent, but it wasn't a comfortable silence that was before. It was awkward. And Sasuke was speechless. Not that he ever had something to say about things, but this was different. He_wanted_ to say something, but something was stopping him.

_Probably the Hypothalmus,_ he thought, once again mentally hitting himself. _Fine… for her…_

"From the bottom of your Hypothalamus?"

When she laughed he knew he did the right thing.

-owari-


	3. Out of My League

**SasuSaku Month Day 3: Watching**

**Title: Out of My League**

**Summary:** We should get jersies 'cuz we make a good team.

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** this is an unedited AU oneshot. I actually had this in mind since game 6 of the NBA playoffs. :D ssmonth gave me a reason to publish it. Posting this before July 3, 2013 ends!

To Neji Hyuuga who is now free. Y_Y

* * *

"WHAT?"

It was a warm summer night when Sakura Haruno found out her boyfriend wasn't rooting for the same basketball team as she was.

"I can't believe you! Just because the Konoha Dragons didn't make it to the finals doesn't mean you can root for… the enemy." Sakura lectured him as they sat on the stairs of her dorm.

"I can root for whoever I want, Sakura," Sasuke sighed. He was an independent college sophomore! He can do whatever the hell he wanted.

"But the enemy? Oto Beats? Sasuke-kun, I thought you were better than that."

Sasuke ruffled his hair, utterly frustrated. He didn't really 'root' for any team in the Inter-Varsity Playoffs…

He just liked watching Sakura fuss over things. And not just basketball, but also things like how he spends a lot of his free time playing video games with Naruto ("You're feeding his wants, Sasuke-kun! Instead of making him learn quality education!") or how he disliked the cold, sticky solid-liquid she was really fond of ("Not eating ice cream is okay, but hating it? Really?").

I liked feeding her frustrations and watching het give in to him at the end of the day.

"I'm not gonna talk to you until you set your priorities straight, Uchiha. Root for the Suna Suns—the team that will avenge our Alma Mater, or root for the enemy—the cheaters from Oto Beat. I'll see you tomorrow at your place with the rest of the gang for the finals, but until then…"

Really, he thought as he walked to his boarding house, she didn't have to make it sound so dramatic.

But he had to admit, he was excited to see how he was gonna make this work and make her fall for him again.

.  
"Here it is, folks! The Inter-Varsity Basketball Association Championship match!" the commentator announced and the crowd went wild.

"Turn up the volume!" Kiba demanded.

"Just wait, bro. The remote's stuck in the sofa again!" Naruto replied, groping for the said remote under the sofa's cushions.

Neji sighed and turned up the volume manually from the large flatscreen TV in the guys' living room.

This was it.

They were gonna watch the finals.

"Guess who isn't cheering for the Suns this year, guys," Sakura said while pointing at Sasuke who sat on the farthest side of the couch to make it more obvious, looking like he stole her phone or her right to live or something.

"You're rooting for what, Sasukeh?" Naruto said, "But they totally cheated against the Dragons! They freaking faked the their fouls for free throws! The Suns are our allies! They're avenging us!"

"You don't have to make it sound so dramatic," Sasuke replied.

"But it's true." Tenten came into the room carrying a bunch of snacks from the kitchen, Neji and Lee following after her with some drinks. "Temari told me they were in it for Konoha… Okay, partly in it for Konoha."

"Hinata's rooting for the Beats, though," Naruto said, pointing to the girl sitting beside his feet, "But it's only for our bet." He scratched his head, ignoring the look Neji wad giving him.

"See, Sakura. Other people are rooting for Beat," Sasuke smirked at her.

"This isn't over."

As the game progressed, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the jumpy girl beside him, calling all fouls and travelling faults before the referees could even say anything about it. She was too caught up in the hand that she didn't even notice the hand snaking up behind her. She didn't even notice the arms wrapping around her waist. So when the Suns won and the game was over, she didn't laugh at his face or do a victory dance.

Instead, she threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Still mad at me?" Sasuke asked against her lips.

Sakura glared at him, "No." At this, Sasuke smiled. A genuine smile. And no one else was allowed to see it, but the one person that has the power to make it happen.

He loved watching Sakura fall right back into his arms.

-owari-


	4. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**SasuSaku Month Day 4: Misspent Youth**

**Title: Sunday Bloody Sunday**

**Summary:** How long must we sing this song? We can be as one tonight.

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** this is an AU DRABBLE. Sort of rushed this… okay, I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Broken bottles cluttered the alley, dirty graffiti decorated its walls. An old broken couch was placed beside the giant dumpster where cats scavenged for food in order to survive. In another world this would have looked like a decent place to live, but the world they were in—a world tainted with power, money and aesthetic beauty.

The Earth was probably embarassed to show its face to the Universe.

Sasuke walked down the dark alley, dark circles under his eyes.

Sakura walked from the other side, her heart on her sleeve.

They've had it with the world.

They've had it with society.

They've had it with the broken world.

They've had it. At age sixteen they've had it.

So they ran away together in the middle of their youth in the middle of the night at the middle of the wretched city they lived in.

Away and to someplace new with hopes of a better everything.

-owari-


	5. 20 Minutes

**SasuSaku Month Day 5: Flood**

**Title: 20 Minutes**

**Summary:** "I haven't been completely honest with you." To this text message from his girlfriend, Sasuke is at wits end.

**Rating:** T

**Note:** this is an AU oneshot. Got this idea from that text message challenge post on twitter (I think it was from there). This is my favorite so far!

* * *

_I haven't been completely honest with you._

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to panic or to be happy that Sakura wanted to be honest with him. But that text message from her just sounded so off that something felt wrong. Like she wasn't being completely honest with him in a bad way. In a very bad way.

So he replied to her.

_What do you mean?_

Five seconds passed. Then thirty. Then a whole minute.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Only a minute passed?! That felt like _five_ minutes!

So he texted again.

_Sakura. What do you mean?_

Another minute passed.

_Sakura. Answer me._

He didn't understand what was making him so fidgety. It was just a single message, right? What if she just lost the necklace he gave her last month when they celebrated their anniversary. For a year of being in a relationship, wasn't it too late to admit not being completely honest? What if his mother just spilled embarrasing childhood stories about him that she hasn't told him about?

Sasuke tried to calm homself down, sending another message to her.

_Sakura what do you mean?_

But his mind was turning against him. What if she had another man? What if she was engaged already and hasn't told him about it because she didn't really want to marry the guy? What if she had…has! What if she has an affair with another man? What if…

What if she was pregnant?!

Sasuke panicked.

It's been five minutes and she hasn't answered yet. She never not answers in five minutes unless she had her rounds in the hospital or med school in the morning. In fact, she answers her messages even during med school!

But it was a Sunday morning. She didn't have either of those. And Sakura never doesn't have her phone on her.

_Sakura, where are you?_

Why won't she reply?!

Then Sasuke had an idea. He hard pressed on the number 8 on his keypad and put his phone's speaker to his ear.

It was ringing.

And it kept ringing. Just. Freaking. Ringing!

_Answer the phone._

He tried calling her again, but to no avail. The dishonest, pink haired girl just won't answer!

_Dammit Sakura._

He tried calling five more times when he thought about calling her friends.

"Hello?" Ino answered.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"What? Who is this?" she asked slowly and annoyingly.

"Sasuke. Do you know where Sakura is?"

"Well, no. I—" He cut the connection before she could finsh.

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke tried calling Naruto.

But after three rings he decided 9AM was too early for the dobe to be awake.

But then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A timid female voice answered from the other end.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

He didn't care what Hinata Hyuuga was doing answering Naruto's phone at 9AM. They were probably having breakfast or something anyway.

"N-no, sor—"

Sasuke was getting incredibly impatient. It's been twelve minutes and still no response.

_Wharf are too?_

_Ensign as you?_

_Where are you?_

_Damon auto correct._

_Damn auto correct._

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Sakura_

_Answer me damon._

_Dammit_

_Where are you?_

_Sakura where are you?_

_What have you been dishonest about?_

_Hello_

Sasuke was thoroughly pissed off. He went through his contacts again and spotted Karin's number.

It rang twice until someone answered.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" he asked before Karin could even greet him.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke. What's got your panties in a knot?"

"Answer me dammit."

"What was that?"

"Answer my question," he said through gritted teety, totally done with life.

"What question?"

Sasuke grunted, "Do you know where Sakura is?"

"Maybe I do?"

"Where—"

"And maybe I don't."

"Karin Uzumaki, I swear I'll—"

"Yeah, yeah. I saw her."

Sasuke's eyes lit up, "Where?"

"Well, she was jogging around yhe neighborhood around eight-thirty, but she's probably finished now."

Sasuke muttered a quick thanks before gathering his phone and his wallet and rushing out of his house.

He knew Sakura's jogging route, and he knew he was right when he saw her resting outside a café.

With her phone out.

Based on her lack of sweat, he could tell she'd been sitting there the whole time he was texting and calling her.

"Sakura."

She only laughed. And Sasuke, once again, didn't know whether to panic or be happy about anything.

"Good morning, love," she replied with a sweet smile on her lips. Almost as if nothing happened.

He took out his phone, searched his messages and shoved the screen at her face, "What the hell is this?"

She laughed again. And oh, how sickeningly evil it sounded. "That? That's nothing."

"Sakura."

"It isn't anything important."

"Isn't anything important? You haven't been completely honest with me, that isn't anything important?!"

"Sasuke—"

"We've been together for a year and you suddenly blurt this out? I have been at wits end all morning and now you tell me this isn't anything important? Tell me the truth. What is this about?"

"A social experiment."

With those three words, Sasuke's mind formulated several creative ideas on what she meant. Could she have conducted a social experiment that required her to do things that could have or have already harmed her? Could she have been part of a social experiment that required her to do things against her will?

Weren't things like those against the law? Has she broken the law? Is anyone after her? Is any_thing_ after her? Does this thing have anything to do with a potent drug that could cause a zombie apocalypse? Were freaking _zombies_ after her?

Sasuke never would have imagined losing coherent thoughts because of this girl.

"Someone," she continued, "tweeted—" tweeted? _Tweeted_? "—about texting 'I haven't been completely honest with you,' to your boyfriend or girlfriend and not reply for at least twenty minutes to see how he reacts." She smiled.

That was _it_? A freaking tweet.

"Well," Sakura stood up from her seat, "Other people revealed their dishonesty; replying stuff about not being completely honest either.

"So you didn't trust my fidelity?" Sasuke replied, his brows scrunched together.

"It's not that!" Sakura laughed, "I just wanted to see how you'd react…"

Sasuke couldn't believe it! He'd been duped!

But he couldn't help but feel relieved that it wasn't anything too serious.

"And here you are now! I didn't think you'd actully look for me, Sasuke." She grabbed his hands in hers and swayed them left to right.

"Of course, I'd look for you. Didn't I say so in my messages?"

"Yeah. I think my inbox is all too flooded now," she giggled into his chest, embrassing him. Sasuke took in her scent, but…

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Go take a shower."

-owari-


	6. I Wanna Have Your Babies

**SasuSaku Month Day 6: Baby-sitting**

**Title: I Wanna Have Your Babies**

**Summary:** Not that Sasuke didn't want to have kids one day. Besides, he was still yet to revive his clan.  
…but these were Naruto's kids.

**Rating:** T

**Note:** this is a NON-AU-POST-CANON oneshot. Mehhhh. Hope it isn't too late for me to post this… _

* * *

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! Sasuke! We'll be back for the kids in the morning!" Naruto said as he left with his wife for an all too deserved night out, being the very busy Hokage. So they decided to leave their kids with the Uchihas.

"Alright! You two have fun!" Sakura called back at her best friend. This was gonna be a long night.

You see, Naruto and Hinata had two kids—twins. And both inherited their father's ability to be obnoxiously loud and hyperactive.

Not only that? But they seemed to have inheroted the Hyuuga genius as well, choosing to use this for their entertainment; this meant for others' discomfort.

Having those two factors to consider, Jiraiya and Minato Uzumaki were _the_ most annoying two-year-olds you would ever meet.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. The two kids were already making a mess out of their toys in the living room!

Minato was building a city with their building blocks for Jiraiya to and destroy it, sending several blocks flying at random directions. In short: causing havoc in the Uchiha residence.

"I can't believe we agreed to this," Sasuke said to his wife who was cooking their dinner in the kitchen. "Those two are gonna be the death of this place."

"Oh, relax, Sasuke-kun." She never did drop the '-kun'. Not that Sasuke cared, I mean pshh… "It's only for one night. Besides, Naruto and Hinata deserve some time alone together. Imagine spending every day trying to control those two kids."

Just trying to imagine it made Sasuke's head hurt.

"Go tell the kids dinner's served."

He pinched the bridge of his nose again.

.  
One of the twins (probably Jiraiya who was more hyper than his brother) managed to find a piece of cloth and pretend to be a superhero, draping the cloth on his shoulders. The other would borrow it and pretend to be a ninja, wrapping the cloth around him for effect.

It took Sasuke thirty minutes to catch both of them, running around the house, while his wife prepared their bath.

And even during bath time they managed to enteryain themselves, pretending to be water users and performing water jutsus as Sasuke and Sakura, effectively soaking the couple after pretending to be enemies of the dunamic duo.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile upon seeing his wife's laugh.

.  
Bedtime was most challenging. Sakura told them a bedtime story and just when Minato was about to fall asleep, Jiraiya decides the to add his own version of the story, waking up the former and the two make up their own story based on the one Sakura told.

Sakura looked at her husband with tired eyes and Sasuke was the one to finish the story.

.  
Sasuke shut the door behind him quietly, following his wife into their room. It was quiet at last and he was more than looking forward to crash in their soft bed and catch some z's.

As he lay down on their bed and closed his eyes, Sasuke felt an arm make its way to his chest and a head rest on his shoulder.

"Who knew something so tiring could be so much fun!" Sakura said.

"Hn."

Silence quickly filled the room, leaving the two to their thoughts when…

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered into his ear, "I wanna have your babies…"

Surprised, Sasuke faced her. "Hn."

Then he kissed her.

They might have conceived their first child that night…

-owari-


	7. Abyss

**SasuSaku Month Day 7: The Deep End**

**Title: Abyss**

**Summary:** Throw me in a landfill; don't think about the consequences.

**Rating:** K+

**Note:** this is a NON-AU drabble. Got the idea at the last minute. Phew! Who's keeping up with me? Hahaha! SSmonth is 1/4s done guys!

She was in it too deep; too far gone into the abyss that held her emotions.

What started out as a mere crush evolved into something more. Something almost like a monster, devouring her very being.

A very hungry monster that swallowed her slowly, surely.

A Python, slowly coiling around her neck until she can no…

Longer…

Breathe.

She was in a new kind of depth. Made a long kind of climb that takes a hard kind of fall.

She was higher than the Mount Everest, right above the Marianas Trench holding onto a thread.

She didn't have the time to learn how to fall, but she was ready to do so. No matter how high she was and no matter how deep she was to fall into.

Haruno Sakura knew her (dare she say it) love for Uchiha Sasuke went in so deep it was embedded into the blood in her veins. She knew of the consequences these feelings held for her fragileundonebroken heart.

But she didn't care.

She knew he had the potential to lose it;

Like the Forest of Death.

Or that time she tried (and failed. Couldn't. Could _never_ have the will to) kill him.

But she didn't care.

So she just smiled.

Smiled no matter how painful it was to know of these cobsequences.

Smiled though her heart ached.

Smiled though her heart broke.

Smiled though tomorrow was a tiny flicker of light.

She loved him and from the sky she was on and the bottom of the abyss she fell into…

She smiled.

-owari-


	8. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Twirl!

**SasuSaku Month Day 8: Accidents Happen**

**Title: 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Twirl!**

**Summary:** I have two left feet. Yours must both be right, then Wink wink.

**Rating:** K

**Note:** this is a POST-CANON-ISH quickie oneshot lol. Hahaha another last minute idea. u Ugh. Not proud of this. =_=

* * *

Sakura didn't show or tell it to anyone, but her feelings for Sasuke haven't subsided.

And Sasuke, well, has was yet to realize his feelings.

So when they were assigned to take part in one of the daimyo's daughter's ball's opening dance, it became all too awkward.

They were mature, 22-year-old shinobi.

And they were so awkward when they were alone together.

But when they had to practice with the other participants, they longed to just get back to one another.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered silently. They were in the middle of the dancefloor, one hand firmly on Sakura's hip, the other clutching her arm, not to dance with her, but to keep himself from falling.

He watched his feet, both figuratively left, careful not to hit the smaller ones in silver heels.

Then he heard her laugh. "You don't really dance, do you?"

"Neither do you," he smirked, enjoying the small conversation they've been having since they started practice.

Silence.

"Ouch!" Sasuke yelled loudly, the whole group stopped dancing to stare at him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, earning a grunt from the man in front of her.

She laughed again blushing as an idea came in to her mind. Gathering enough courage, she said, "You know, you have two left feet."

Sasuke glared at her.

But she wasn't finished! "You must have two right feet, then."

She smiled at him knowingly.

Sasuke looked at her, stunned; one eyebrow arched higher than the other. But then he chuckled.

"Lunch after practice?"

"As long as you wait for me dress up first."

-owari-


	9. Spy vs Spy

**SasuSaku Month Day 9: Bugs**

**Title: Spy vs Spy**

**Summary: **When comms units aren't placed properly, things can get horribly wrong.

**Rating:** T

**Note:** this is an AU oneshot. Haha! I like this one. A bit rushed though. Was writing during an orientation. _ I hope you like it, though! :)

* * *

"You idiot!" Sasuke hissed into his tuxedo, "You should have secured it onto his collar when you broke into his room!"

"Well, he was already coming in, I had to leave inmediately!" the voice coming from the receiver in Sasuke's ear shouted. It was the final phase of their mission and Naruto just had to go ahead and screw things up.

"If we survive this, I swear I'm gonna make you regret this," Sasuke threatened.

"So you're gonna tell on Granny? What're we, kids?"

Sasuke grunted an excuse me to the pink-haired woman he bumped into, "Professional Spies," he hissed, "But I'm starting to think I'm the only professional in here."

"Well, technically you are since I'm right out here in the van—"

"Shut up."

Their target guy was by the bar at the side of the ballroom. Masashi Nakamoto, the biggest troll of the business world who made several unpredictable deals with several different companies. He was one of the business hotshots that so many other companies were jealous.

Which was why they were watching him.

There was another target guy—the threat—and he was somewhere around the room, ready to assassinate Masashi for that ridiculous deal he made with the infamous Obito Uchiha.

No one could blame him; the deal was very unpredictable and shocked the press, but KPD received a memo about the attempt to assassinate so the KBI had to take action.

Thus, Sasuke and Naruto were assigned to investigate and, eventually, arrest the assassin.

Sasuke crept beside target-guy-number-one to try and place the bug onto his collar, but just as he was about to place it, Masashi jerked his body towards the pink haired woman he was talking to.

Sasuke glared at her and she seemed to notice. She smiled sweetly at him and continued to talk to Masashi.

It took a long time for him to secure the bug onto the man's collar.

When the man finally finished his (very long) conversation with the pink, Sasuje sighed heavily and leaned into the bar table. "I put the bug in. Turn it on and tell White Fang he's on."

"Which bug did you put, the black one or the white one?" Naruto's voice boomed loud enough for Sasuke to flinch.

"The white one, why?"

"Oh, no…"

"Naruto. Why?"

"I forgot to tell you it's… broken…?"

Sasuke almost crushed the wine glass in his hand, "What?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Naruto, I swear I'll—"

"Hey," a small voice said from behind him, "He went to one of the private booths for the business deal." She put a hand on her cocked hip and smirked at him.

It was then that he took in her appearance. Her pink hair was short and donned with a thin black headband. She wore a red skin-tight dress that reached her mid thighs and black leather pumps that boosted much of herheight.

In other words, and Sasuke couldn't even believe he was thinking it during a misson, but he thought she was hot.

"How do you…?"

"Tsunade sent me. She knew you two couldn't handle it on your own."

"What…?"

"A little tip," she put her arm around his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "It's unprofessional to tell the world you're a 'Professional Spy'. It's a spy-versus-spy world out there, hon."

Later that evening Sasuke found a piece of paper with a phone number in pink ink tucked into the button up shirt inside his tux.

_I could show you how to be a Professional, though. ;)_

-owari-


	10. A Cup o Love & Just a Dash o Bitterness

**SasuSaku Month Day 10: Recipe**

**Title: A Cup of Love and Just a Dash of Bitterness**

**Summary:** Recipes aren't just of food.

**Rating:** K+

**Note:** this is an AU oneshot. Not proud of this. I hate this prompt. Can't be creative with it. Rushed and unedited.

* * *

Sakura liked to cook. Of that, Sasuke was sure.

Sakura, being one of his very few closest friends, liked using him and Naruto as Guinea Pigs and feeding them her new delicacies, ranging from the Chinese Dimsums to All-American Lunches.

And for an amateur cook, she liked keeping her favorite recipes in one notebook she kept with her at all times. It was a brown hard bound notebook that looked like a journal and she refused to let just anyone take a peek at it to the point where she does ridiculous things just to hide it.

And this poked at his interest even more. Sasuke wasn't a curious person, but he _did_ love a challenge.

So he tried everything he could to read through her "Cooking Journal" as she liked to refer to it.

He tried stealing it from her (which didn't work because she could oddly feel if a person was opening her bag), snatching it from her (which also didn't work because of her manly grip), smooth talking in from her (which didn't work because of her flat "No") and ultimately bribing it from her (which only further heightened her security around the thing.

But, knowing Sakura, Sasuke knew it was about time he caught her off guard.

Their Science project was due Monday and Sasuke had chosen her to be his partner. He had a choice, but he'd rather her be his partner than Kiba whom he believed was unreliable.

They were finishing things at Sakura's house on a Saturday afternoon and it was lunchtime. Sakura went down to cook up something for them to eat and the moment she left, Sasuke acted.

He searched her cabinets, shelves and drawers, expertly returning every moved item back to its initial position.

When Sasuke glanced at her study, he found it. Sakura's brown hardbound notebook, sitting prettily under the desk lamp.

He glared. It all seemed too easy…

But that was how it truly was. He grabbed it and hurriedly opened it, cautiously glancing at the door to check if Sakura was coming.

The moment he set his eyes on the written text, he was indulged. And it was a different kind of indulgence.

The notebook held exotic recipes and by exotic, it held different kinds of indgredients.

Emotions.

A header read, _Heartbreak_ and its text

_1 cup of love_  
_1 tablespoon of sadness_  
_a dash of bitterness_  
_a dash of hatred_  
_a pinch of forgiveness_

It was dated a week ago and when Sasuke looked back, he remembered that was day he was supposed to wait for Sakura after her volleyball practice and forgot about it.

He hit himself mentally.

But there were many others! _Glee, Restlessness, Numbness, Despair and Falling in Love._

And then there was _Happiness_

_1 gallon of love_  
_a dash of reality_  
_1 bottle of acceptance_

And a footnote…  
_OPTIONAL: Sas—_

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He looked up to a glaring Sakura with a tray of his favorite Tomato Soup.

"How far did you read?"

"Uhh… Happiness?"

Then she swore really loudly. "Look. Uhh…" she slammed the tray on the desk, spilling some soup onto it in the process. "Can we just finish this project?"

"Wait. Let's talk."

"_You_ wanna have a talk?"

"You like me?"

"Oh, no. I haven't been obvious for the past four years."

"Oh…"

Sakura sighed. Standing in front of him was getting too awkward so she sat beside him on her bed.

"This is awkward," she said.

"It doesn't have to be."

She looked at him and he shrugged at her, smirking.

-owari-


End file.
